


Slow Hands

by theclaravoyant



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Background FitzSkimmons (Romantic), F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Smutty Hurt-Comfort, est. FitzSkimmons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 12:33:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13998429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theclaravoyant/pseuds/theclaravoyant
Summary: It's Fitz' first time being physically intimate with Daisy, and he's having a slight crisis of confidence. Fortunately, Daisy knows just how to get him back in the game.





	Slow Hands

**Author's Note:**

> This fulfils two prompts along the lines of "Fitz feels out of Daisy's league / nervous to expose himself and she reassures him of all the things she finds sexy/attractive about him."
> 
> Rated M.
> 
> There are a few references to background established romantic FitzSkimmons (as was allowed by both prompts), but if you'd prefer to ignore those and just take it as a Skitz fic that's fine with me. (No FSK hate though please).
> 
> Enjoy!

 “Fitz?” Daisy knocks on the bathroom door. Her cheeks still feel hot, and her toes are tingling, but he’s been in there a little too long for comfort. “You okay? Want some, I dunno, help?” 

She bites her tongue. It’s starting to get cold out here, in just her underwear, but she’s not giving up just yet. 

“Look, I’ve seen a lot of penises, man,” she promises, “I’m sure yours is nothing to be ashamed of. And if your hand is shaking too much to get the condom on then, hey, we can do that together too. Sources tell me it’s more fun that way.” 

She snorts, trying to lighten the mood, but Fitz’s continuing silence sours her efforts. She knocks again, and takes a deep breath. Should she go in there? She knows Fitz sometimes goes nonverbal when he’s stressed out or excited, and he’s probably quite a lot of both right now. Still, it feels like an invasion of privacy. Then again, they were on the verge of being about as private as humanly possible just a few minutes ago, so…

Fortunately, Daisy is saved from her decision when Fitz pulls open the door. He’s still got his jocks and button-up shirt on – just as undressed as she left him – and he passes her the unopened condom packet with what feels like guilt. Shame. She frowns as he walks past her, avoiding her eyes, toward the bed. He drops onto the end of it, and sighs, pulling at his hair in anguish. 

“I’m sorry Daisy,” he says at last. “I can’t do this.”

Daisy steps a little closer. She wants nothing more than to kiss the pained expression off his face, and from his voice - to distract him like she knows she could - but it wouldn’t feel right. This moment is too fragile. 

“Can I ask why?” she asks instead. 

“I dunno.” Fitz curls in on himself, discomfited by her question. “I just- I started overthinking it and now I can’t stop. What if I fuck it up? What if I’m bad at it, what if I’ve been bad at it this whole time and I think I’m really great and that just makes it worse? What if I’m ugly? What if you hate it? What if you laugh?” 

Hearing this last part, Daisy covers her mouth, before the laugh that had been building up inside can escape. She may not see him like he sees himself, but she does know that lightening the mood only gets one so far; she wants to make the situation feel ridiculous, not Fitz himself. Swallowing her instinct to fall back on humour, Daisy moves to sit by Fitz, so close that she presses her arm against his. She nudges him playfully. 

“If I laugh, that’s a good thing,” she reminds him. “People can be funny and sexy at the same time, you know. Sex is a mess. Jeez, don’t you laugh with Jemma?” 

“I mean, yeah,” Fitz confesses, “but Jemma’s… Jemma. She’s known me since I was a scrawny insecure kid. She’s already seen me naked, ‘n so exhausted I’m gonna vomit, ‘n off my face drunk – She’s already signed up for this, ‘mess’, as you call it.” He gestured up and down his body. “You’re… I dunno, you’re different.” 

“Because I’m the sexy Ops gal?” Daisy teases, adding a layer of femme-fatale sauciness to her voice. “Because I’ve made love with mysterious strangers in the night, and under the influence of things you’ve never touched?” She laughs, and the smokiness disappears from her tone. “Dude I literally snort-laughed soda all over you last week! And as for what I ‘signed up for’ – I’m not exactly in the habit of letting guys undress me and then literally _handing_ them condoms when I’m not interested. If you think that’s a mixed signal I don’t know what to tell you.” 

Fitz smiles a little at this. At his own insecurity, gently laid bare for the ridiculousness that it is. Daisy allows herself to smile at this little victory of hers too, and holds up the condom packet between two fingers, offering it back. 

“Say it,” she coaxes. “Say I’m not out of your league.” 

Fitz glares flatly at her. She raises her eyebrows. They stand-off, in silence, until Fitz plucks the condom from her fingers and concedes: 

“You’re not out of my league.” He sighs. “Not any more than Jemma is, anyway.” 

“Oi. None of that talk, thanks,” Daisy scolds. “You are an incredibly attractive, smart, kind, passionate man and Jemma and I are lucky to have you. In fact, we’re even luckier because we found each other to share you with. Who knows what I would’ve done if she’d kept you all to herself, hm?”

Blushing a little, Fitz sits a little taller. “D’you – Do you really think that?” 

“Of course! And deep down inside, you know it too. You knew it when you landed not one but two of the finest ladies in the galaxy. Why not now?” 

Daisy stands up, confident and unabashed as Fitz’s eyes drink her in. Curious and admiring, he trails the line of her leg, the curves of her hips and breasts, the smile on her face. It’s oddly calming. He doesn’t really know why sex shakes him so much – maybe he just has higher stakes on it than the girls do – but when Daisy reaches out a hand to help him up he realises there is something else she is saying to him. Something she has, of course, been saying all along and he’s been too scared and self-centered to hear it. 

Not just _I want this_ but _I want this with you._

He takes her hand, and she pulls him so hard that he has to step forward; has to stumble into her to catch his balance. His lips find hers, his hands snake around her waist, and he remembers how they got to this state of undress in the first place. 

“I’m sorry-“ he breathes, between kisses. “I didn’t mean to – bring the mood down. – Dealing with some – body image – and my-my-my hand started shaking I couldn’t do the – do the-“

He cuts himself off with a little huff of air as his back is knocked against the wall. It’s like the universe is trying to knock some sense into him; to remind him that he’s having his underwear pulled down by a woman who he’s had a crush on since he first laid eyes on her. Only this time, the universe takes care to remind him that this is a privilege he should treasure – not a prize that he must earn, save by being worthy in her eyes.

Daisy also takes time to remind him of this, pausing for a moment to hold him at arms length with her hand in his hair and their hips pressed together and the flush from his kisses across her lips. She relishes his admiring gaze, sighing under its refreshing, reassuring power and shaking out her hair as if she gains life and youth and beauty from his attention. 

“Damn,” she muses, breathless. “A girl could get used to being looked at like that.” 

Part of Fitz wants to promise that he’d stare like this, in awe, forever, but there’s only so profound one can be when one’s girlfriend has refocused her attention freeing certain bodyparts from their material constraints with her bare hands. Fitz moans wordlessly instead, which seems to get enough of the message across as Daisy whispers hot, sweet nothings and strokes him to a frankly infuriating state of arousal. He doesn’t dare take his hands off her hips, in case they start shaking again, but Daisy is already two steps ahead. She plucks the condom from his fingers and rips it open and rolls it on, and – “Holy shit, you’re right, it is more fun that way.” 

Daisy beams, delighted and devilish both at once, and all but climbs into Fitz’s lap. As close as she can bring their bodies without merging them entirely, she presses up against him, and kisses hungrily. He reciprocates gladly, as joy and arousal overpower what remains of his anxiety, and as he realises that… he actually is good at what he is doing. He may measure up to some international standard and he may not, but he finds the thought of it matters less and less as they move together and leave the awkward, spiraling moment of hesitation behind. After all, he is enjoying himself, and he does know how to tell when Daisy is enjoying herself too - especially since she is grinding against him and kissing his neck and moaning and playing with the buttons of his shirt, all at the same time. Maybe she is putting on a bit of a show for him, maybe she’ll play harder to get next time, but as it is, he purrs in delight and grinds back as she strokes his ego, and she is eager to feed the beast. 

“You – are – a brave man,” she insists, growling her praise fiercely into his ear with her lips pressed right against it as if she believes he won’t hear her otherwise. One by one, she is plucking his buttons undone and crawling her hands up from his hips to his chest. “You are plenty attractive. You have a nice ass - and sexy cheekbones – and your arms are more buff than they have any right to be.” 

He snorts with laughter, and reminds her: “Push-ups.”

She holds up a finger. “I’m not done.” 

She swings him around, off the wall, and throws him toward the centre of the room with the force of it as she pulls his shirt down over his arms, exposing his chest completely. His heart stutters, fear and cold air threatening to turn the tide for just a moment, before he realises just how positively ravenous her expression truly is. He quickly tugs at his sleeves so that his shirt falls the rest of the way to the ground, and she runs at him once she knows he can catch her. 

They tumble backward onto the bed, and Daisy catches herself with practiced aplomb, sitting on his pelvis, dangerously close to his stiff cock. Her panties – purple, lace; perfect for just such an occasion as this – are soaking wet and it’s all he can do not to thrust his hips into them. 

“Fuck. Daisy,” he breathes.

“Ah, I said I’m not done.” 

Slowly, tantalizingly, she crawls her way toward him so that he can see her hanging breasts cupped in lace, and her lips swollen from kissing, and she gives him one more. This one is softer, but more lingering, and when she pulls away to speak, her voice is rasping with arousal. 

“I hope you believe me by now,” she says, “but in case you don’t, here’s a chance to prove yourself. I have it on good authority that you are _the_ most passionate lover this side of the Atlantic and I, well I just so happen to be in the mood to get fucked so good I wanna cry. Think you’re up to the challenge?” 

Hooking a leg around hers, Fitz flips them over. Daisy bites her lip, as with the hand he’s not using to hold himself up, Fitz slowly drags her underwear out of the way, and takes a few extra seconds to draw circles on the tingling flesh of her inner thigh. He trails his fingers over her hip, and up her side, and massages her breast through the cup of her bra until she groans and arches, basking in luxurious pleasure. It’s a little odd at first – some times she feels his fingers tremble against her skin – but that only makes her feel like trembling back. All Fitz’s self-consciousness is gone now, and the power of his admiring gaze has been perfectly translated into a passionate touch that leaves a flush of heat in its wake. Perhaps it is in part, the excitement and the mystery of the first time – perhaps she will not find this simplicity quite so enchanting when they do this again, and they will – but as it is, Daisy’s starting to believe he could take her apart and put her back together again with nothing but this. 

Of course, it only gets better from there.


End file.
